Bruce, Female Style
by Rat001
Summary: The City of Gotham has always thought to be a place where crime was hard to stop. Until the Batwoman came. However the Dark Queen is wanted by the law as well. Will she become Gotham's own hero or will she fall? Note: Genres will be different each chapter. Also has a lot of DC comics crossovers.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, just wanted to say that the art design in this is: 'The Batman" seires. But the change is a female bat. So read on!

* * *

Chapter 1: In a Matter of Seconds

Gotham's Clock tower let off a dong as it stroke midnight. The night felt colder than normal nights for a small child, who sat in the Gotham PD's waiting, for what she didn't know. A tear ran down her face as she used the beads of her mother's necklace as worry beads to calm her down, but each time a bead fell on top of the other, she could hear the gunshot.

Suddenly someone was in front of her, James Gorden. "Someone's here for you, kid." He move away and the child looked over to see her friend.

"Alfred," She croaked her throat dry like sandpaper.

"Oh, Lady Rose," He muttered, knelt down to her height and hugged her. "I'm sorry. I can never replace them, but know that I shall never leave your side, no matter what."

"Alfred, I want to go home."

Alfred looked over at the man beside him, who nodded. "She may go; she's already told us everything that happened."

Alfred lifted Rose up into his arms and took her away, back to Wayne Manor. Tonight, Gotham's Diamond Princess had lost the two most important things in her life in a matter of seconds.

* * *

I know, short and annoying. But I wanted to lay out what this story is going to be like, there shall be a lot of cannon pairings and other things. But please note: there will be no /Joker pairing. I'm not to fond of the idea, it just creeps me out.

And just I'd like to say a small word to people who read my other stories. I will do them I'm just having trouble, cause I've got all these things playing around in my head at once, but they shall be done.

So anyway, please review, hope to hear from you soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys. Sorry to do this to you, but I'm starting this story again. Instead, it shall take place at the start of season three and continue on would from there. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Two: The Dark Queen

Alfred watched as Rose placed the utility belt around her waist. She was now 24 years old, she was tall and beautiful, like a model, her hair was black and styled into a pixie cut look. Her eyes were ice blue, just like her father's. She also carried her mother's dry humour and sometimes her rare smile.

"Alfred?" She held out her hand for the last piece of the outfit.

Alfred handed the cape and cow over for her, once it was placed on Rose's head, she became Batwoman.

Her cape and cowl was black with a blue under layer. It was also lined with biotech, so no one but, she and Alfred could remove to cowl. The cowl itself had electronics and a comlink; it also had lead around her face to cover for x-ray vision, encase she ever ran into someone with that Meta power. The cape was designed to fold in front of her body so she could hide more easily in the shadows.

Her footwear was black knee-high riding boots, designed to give her a good grip on wet ground. The same went for her gloves;the tip of each finger was pointed with metal inside the gloves, so her hands looked like claws.

Her bodysuit was skin-tight and grey with a bat symbol above her chest. Under it was light body armour.

"How do I look?" Batwoman asked.

"Like a bat,"

Batwoman smirked. "Perfect."

That night the Dark Queen, Gotham's saviour, was born.

* * *

*4 years later*

Commissioner James Gordon stood on top of Police Department's roof, reading the Gotham's City Planet's Headlines.

_BATWOMAN SAVES GOTHAM … AGAIN_

He looked up into the sky at the signal. He hoped she would show up. Something landed on the ground behind him. He then heard a tap on metal.

He turned to see the Batwoman. And he could tell by the way she looked, that she could scare off the most horrify crocks. she seemed to shaped like the shadows of Gotham's darkest alleys and yet if a child was to walk down one of those alleys with the Batwoman by their side, they'd have no fear within them.

Batwoman was looking at the signal. It was just a normal police spotlight signal, the only differences was the Batwoman's symbol, lay on top of it. "Very nice," She circled it once before facing him. "Your idea?"

"Detective Yin's," Gordon replied. "I however, am the one who wanted to speak with you."

"What's on your mind, Commissioner?"

"Gotham's City Hall plans to allow you to work as a vigilante Gotham City; the meeting for it is tomorrow. The signal, here, is for when the P.D. needs your help."

"I work better in shadows."

"That won't change, Batwoman. I just ask for you to make Gotham a more peaceful place for my daughter."

Batwoman walked passed him and jumped on to the ledge. She turned her head to the side. "For Barbara Gordon, then," She leaped of the roof and grappled to up to a nearby building before running into the shadows.

* * *

Please Review!


	3. Please read!

Hey guys this note shall be in all of my stories.

Just wanted to tell you of my new plan, I'm going to write one chapter for each of my fanfics, but it shall only be on stories that get this note. (I shall add it to future ones as well, just above the first chapter.) That way it's fair on you guys.

Also I've got a fanfic coming up, but I want to write at least 5 chapters of it before I put up the first chapter, but I shall namedrop the title and give a hint of what it is not.

Title: Goku, Female Style

(It will be a crossover of Dragonballz and Negami.)

Hint: It will not be a Fem Goku/Vegeta pairing (Bulma and Vegeta FOREVER!), nor a Fem Goku/Chi-chi paring.

Also some of you may be unable to write a review for this, due to the fact I've deleted some AU chapters from some stories, if this happens, and you still want to talk to me or ask a question, just PM me.


End file.
